Trouble in paradise
by TheOneAndOnlyAnna
Summary: Clary and Jace are in a happy relationship, but what happens when something terrible happens to Clary? How will Jace react to this bump in their relationship, and what are the consequences of what he does? And what happens when someone new comes into clarys life?
1. The cracks in my heart

_**Clary P.O.V**_

I walk out of the super-market, carrying two heavy bags of food, for the brunch I'm cooking for the family in the morning.

I look at my watch and see it says '7:00PM', I sigh and start walking home, but out of the corner of my eye I see someone following me.

I quicken my pace and I see they do the same, soon I'm sprinting away, but the shopping bags weigh me down, I drop them, but now the stranger is right behind me.

He grabs my arms and drags me to the back of an alleyway, I start screaming, but the stranger who is a man grabs a piece of fabric from his pocket and gags me.

I start struggling, and kicking and punching him but he grabs my arms and pins me to the wall, leaning on me so I can't escape. I bring my knee up and hit him where it hurts most, he lets go of me and I run towards the entrance of the alley but I don't make it far before he's tackled me down on the ground.

He leans his head forward and whispers in my ear "You're going to regret that girly", I shudder as his hot breath hits my ears. He drags me back down to the bottom of the alleyway and smirks evilly at me, I see something in his eyes, and recognise it as lust.

I scream suddenly all doubts of what this is go out the window "He's going to rape me!" I think.

I start screaming with new found courage through gag. He backhands me, my cheek stinging painfully and my eyes start to water, I struggle and try my hardest to get free, but the bulk on the man prevents me from moving more than a centimetre.

"My virginity" I think. "He's going to take it, take what fully belongs to Jace".

I start sobbing as the man puts both my wrist in his hand, and runs his now free hand down my body. My whole body racks with sobs as I shake my head violently, trying to get him to stop.

My heart stops as I hear the sound of a jeans zipper being undone, and I know it's too late.

**************TIME LAPSE***************

I grab my jeans and panties and put them on, my mind still in shock of what just happened, the stranger had already left. I lean against the wall and slowly slide down it, and start wailing as I place my head on my knees, my body convulsing with sobs.

After I calm down, I pick up my phone and call Simon, he picks up on the 2nd ring. "Simon" I sob into the phone "Simon I really need you right now" "Clary?" I hear him answer back, concern evident in his voice "Clary what's wrong? Where are you?".

"Simon, can I come to your house? I'll tell you what happened there" I hear my voice crack at the end of the sentence.

"Of course Clary" I hear him reply back.

I end the call and start walking to Simons which was only ten minutes' walk away.

I start up the steps but before I can knock Simon slams the door open and embraces me in a tight hug before leading me to his bedroom to talk.

When we get there he takes in my appearance and I see his face change to confusion to anger to utter horror.

"Clary" he starts looking at me with sympathetic eyes, "were you rap-" "Don't say it" I whisper, he gets up and for the second time tonight and embraces me.

That was it for me; I started crying hysterically into Simon's shirt as he rubbed my back and made soothing noises.

"I'm gonna get the guy who did this o you clary" Simon yells clearly very angry "And I'm gonna kill him!" Something suddenly hits me "Simon" I manage in between hiccups and sobs "You can't tell Jace, promise me you won't tell Jace" "Ok clary, I promise, but you will have to tell him someday" he sighs "I know Simon, but he'll be heart Broken"

* * *

***1 and half months later***

_**Clary P.O.V**_

I take a deep breath and try and collect myself, because today is the day I'm gonna do it.

I take out my key and open the door to me and Jace's flat, or what he like to refer to as the 'institute', which I've been living in ever since my mother died and also because he's my boyfriend. I slowly pad up to his bedroom door and raise my hand to knock; I make a fist and light tap the door twice.

I stare at the door as my eye's start to tear up and hear a faint "Come in".

* * *

_**Jace P.O.V**_

I turn the page of the book, but before I start reading again I hear a faint knock. I sign and say "Come in" as I put down the tale of two cities, my favourite book.

I see clary standing there in the doorway looking very distressed and on the verge of tears.

"Jace, I've got to tell you something she whispers "what is it clary my love" I ask starting to get worried.

"Jace I was r-" she stops and takes a deep breath, "Jace I'm pregnant".

I feel time stop as my brain works out what she just said, and then the realisation hits me, hard.

"Jace I was r-" she starts "WHAT!" I explode "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" I scream.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, LIKE I LOVED YOU" I see that she has started crying as she says "no, Jace you don't understand" she sobs.

"NO, CLARY I UNDERSTAND! YOU CHEATED ON ME, HOW CAN I BE THE FATHER WHEN WE HAVN'T HAD SEX YET" I yell.

"No, Jace listen she begins "No clary I won't listen" I say in a deadly calm voice, "Just leave, clary, get out, I never want to see you again" and with that I roughly grab her arm and shove her into the hallway before slamming the door in her face.

"Jace please" I hear through the door "GO!" I roar through the door, I hear her violent sobs as she makes her way down the hallway before the sound of the front door slamming closed.

I walk over to my bed before collapsing onto it covering my face with my hands, "what" I think "the hell just happened".

_**Simon P.O.V**_

"Jace" I yell into the apartment, looking confused at Izzy and Alec, who also look very confused. We had come today to surprise clary and Jace with a visit, "Why did clary just go sprinting down the street in hysterics?" I ask.

"Because" came a muffled reply "I told her to leave and never come back, because she cheated on me!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CHEATED ON YOU?!" came me, Izzy and Alecs yelled replies.

I see Jace come out of the bedroom looking angry "BECAUSE SHES BLOODY PREGNANT AND I AM NOT THE FATHER!" he screams at us.

"SHIT!" I think "this is not good, not good at all", Izzy and Alec both looked horrified "you mean to say, you just threw a pregnant woman onto the streets" says Izzy looking like she is about to explode.

"Jace, I know what clary did was bad but what you've just done is terrible" she says, "JACE" I hiss, at that everybody turn to face me "What is it rat face" he says back sourly, "Did you even listen to her, or did you just shout at her" I ask.

"What was there to listen too?!" he yells at me, "Because" I reply furiously "If you'd listened YOU WOULD KNOW THAT SHE WAS FUCKING RAPED! SHE DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU, THAT IS THE RAPIST'S BABY!" Everything goes silent, so much so you could hear a pin drop, "what" Jace whispers, his face going paler by the minute "OH CLARY, MY POOR SWEET CLARY!" Izzy wails before crumpling to the floor.

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**So..There is that start of my story, and there is more on the way!**

**Let me know what you think, and also what you think should happen next.**

**Here is a challenge for ya'll. Piece a quote from the mortal instruments together only using the words in the story, then put it in the review! If you do that you get a imaginary GOLDEN DUCK!**

**If you don't do it you'll have to imagine a golden duck yourself!**

**-Anna**


	2. Someone New

_**HI there!**_

_**Guess what? I was eating strawberries this morning and i looked st my strawberry and noticed there was half a worm in it...**_

_**Bet you can guess where the other half is... *SHUDDERS***_

_**Same challenge as last time. YAY!**_

_**Clary P.O.V.**_

"I can't believe he did that to me" I wail, still walking, causing me to get many funny looks from people passing by. I stop and look around; I have absolutely no idea where I am. I bring my hand to my tear stained face and attempt to make myself look decent.

With my puffy eyes and running mascara, not to mention blotchy, tear stained face, I must look like a complete wreck.

I try to contain the sobs that wrack my body but I can't, "I FRICKIN' HATE HIM" I scream at no-one in particular, and that does it for me, I break down into hysterical crying, for the fourth time today. I walk over to a wall and slowly slide down it, until I'm on the ground with my head in my knees and my hands around my head.

I hear someone slowly approach me, "um excuse me miss, but are you all right?" he asks me, I lift my head out of my knees and see the guy is squatting next to me.

"NO, IM NOT ALLRIGHT" I yell "I'M 19 YEARS OLD, I WAS BLOODY RAPED, NOW IM PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY, MY BOYFRIEND KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE OF IT, I NOW HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT, I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, AND I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHERE I AM" I finish, just as a new wave of sobs come on.

The man, whose name I don't know, just looks at me for a second before reaching over and hugs me, he then proceeds to pick me up bridal style. "Look now, little one" he says to me "you're gonna come to my house with me and I'm gonna sort you out", "No I can't-" I reply back to him, "Yes you can, and you will" He says to me sternly "It's ok, you'll be safe with me, I won't hurt you", I hiccup and reply back with "that's what they all say".

I hear him laugh, and I Know it's weird, but, I can't help but trust this man immensely.

* * *

_**Strangers P.O.V**_

I start my way back to my apartment, but not before I see a small redhead girl, shaking with… sobs? I watch her and see she is walking with a lot determination, but at the same time wobbly and uneasy on her feet.

"I can't believe he did that to me" I hear her wail, she stops and looks around looking really confused. I see her face, and then I realise this girls is a real mess, she then yells "I FRICKIN' HATE HIM". "Poor baby" I think "probably just went through a bad break up"; I look at her again and see she is now in hysteria.

I look away "should I go see what is wrong?" I think "she seems to be in a bad state", I look back and see she is on the floor screaming and crying into her knees, "Yep" I think, before slowly walking over.

I hesitantly make my way up to her before saying "um excuse me miss, but are you all right", she lifts her head to look at me, before she screams. "NO, IM NOT ALLRIGHT , I'M 19 YEARS OLD, I WAS BLOODY RAPED, NOW IM PREGNANT WITH THE RAPIST'S BABY, MY BOYFRIEND KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE OF IT, I NOW HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT, I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, AND I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHERE I AM".

"Oh wow" I think while looking at her sympathetically "This is so much worse than I imagined", I make a split second decision.

I engulf her in a tight hug, before picking her up. "Look now, little one" I say to her "you're gonna come to my house with me and I'm gonna sort you out", "No I can't-" she replies to me, "Yes you can, and you will" I say as sternly as possible "It's ok, you'll be safe with me, I won't hurt you", I hear her hiccup before whispering "that's what they all say".

I laugh at that, and start making soothing noises and rubbing her back as I walk back to my apartment with her in my arms.

* * *

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

"No" I say yet again, I feel like I'm about to throw up. I look around, I see Alec looking pretty pissed at me, whilst supporting Izzy's body, who is still unconscious, then there is Simon, he looked almost comical, his face had gone red from anger and his eyes where blazing with extreme hate and anger, his body was stiff and he looked ready to explode.

He takes a step forward and I take one back, this continues until my back is against the wall and he is a small space in front of me. He looks at me and I immediately feel scared, I mean he's that angry that he, a lanky thin boy not as tall as me has made me, a tall muscled broad guy feel scared, that's a big achievement.

He raises his hand which is in a fist and brings it down, I feel white hot pain shoot through my face, and "my nose is broken" I think. He hits again leaving a big purple bruise on my cheek bone, finally he brings up his knee up and hits me in the groin, HARD!

I suck in a breath and double over, suddenly Simon is in my face yelling "JACE! YOU PROMISED, JACE! YOU PROMISED TO LOOK AFTER HER! YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HER! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE!" I hear a shrill voice saying "he's right Jace, YOU PROMISED!", I see something flying towards my head and I duck to avoid getting hit by it, I look up to find myself staring into the cold eyes of Isabelle Lightwood.

"Will you help me find her?" I ask around the room, "NO!" Izzy spits at me "WE will find her, not you. You're not allowed to see her, Jace, ever again, I will stop you, and so will so many other people". I look back at her shocked; did she really just say that to me? She grabs Simons wrist and with the other she slaps me hard on the face, she then goes and grabs Alec's wrist and drags both boys out of the house.

* * *

_**Clary P.O.V**_

I wake up and look around, everything I see is foreign, and I look down and see I'm still in the same clothes as I had on when I left.

I let out a breath of relief, then it hits me, 'when I left' as I said before, the whole thing comes fresh in my mind as I remember, I let out a strangled cry and that's when I see a person come into the room, a very… sparkly person.

"It seems your awake little one" the sparkly man says to me, "Yeah…" I say "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" He starts laughing at me, why is he laughing? What is so funny, "Sorry Hun" he says "My name is Magnus Bane" he offers me a hand; I take it and say "Clary Morgenstern".

I see his eyes flash with recognition, but as soon as it's there it's gone, "I'm sorry about this, I'll leave as soon as possible" I tell him, "Don't be silly, little one, you can stay here as long as you need to.

"Ok thank you so so much" I tell him with a sad look "you don't even know how much this means to me", "Hun" Magnus says "I can't even comprehend what you must be going through right now, so this is the least I can do for you".

He walks up to me and uses a finger to wipe away one of my tears, I hadn't even realise I was crying, he, again, takes me into a big hug and whispers into my ear "I have a feeling where gonna be bestest friends" I laugh a little at that and whisper back "Yeah, I think so too"

_*2 months later*_

"Come on Clary pleeeeeeaseee" Magnus begs, over the past 2 month or so, true to his work Magnus and I became best friends, closer than brother and sister, and I'm actually having fun around him.

I still miss my other friends but there not here and I'm not sure if I'm ready to see... _him_ yet. Right now Magnus wants to take me shopping and I'm quite against it.

"Come on, I mean look, clary, you've got a baby bump!" he squeals, I sigh in defeat "Fine Magnus, fine"; "YAY!" he yells "Come on! Let's go"

* * *

_**Simon P.O.V**_

"Izzy" I whine, "Why are you shopping _BROOKLYN_ of all places" "Cause' they have these stilettos that they don't have in new yo-" I see a flash of red hair "Izzy", I hiss "Izzy code red!" **(hahaha, like what I did there? Red?! Hahahaha…)** "WHERE!" she screams, "there!" I yell pointing in the direction I saw the hair. "ALEC" Izzy screams "CODE RED", we both see Alec sprinting up to us so we all start running in the direction Simon saw the hair, and when we get there, we saw something we never expected to see

* * *

_**Clary's P.O.V **_

I now have my arms full of shopping bags and I look back and see Magnus in the same situation, and I let out a little laugh. I look at myself and I see a completely different clary from the one who left..._him_. I see a girl in a tight tank top that says 'I'm not fat, I'm knocked up' a red skirt that goes mid thighs and knee high black socks, in a pair of red converse.

My hair is falling down my back In perfect curls and I have some lip gloss on and a little mascara. "Magnus had changed me so much, and all for the better" I think smiling a little. That's when I notice someone shove Magnus and say "watch out you fucking faggot", Magnus looks a little hurt about this, but just picks himself up and keeps walking, me on the other hand will not let this go.

I drop the shopping bags and march up to the man and yell "EXCUSE ME? BUT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY FRIEND" the man turns around and looks amused when he spots me, "What? That he's a disgusting Fag-" he doesn't get any further because at that moment I make my hand into a fist and punch him in the nose, and hard too, essentially breaking it.

He looks at me totally shocked, whilst blood drip's out of his nose and makes a small puddle of it at his feet; I lean in close and hiss "Maybe next time you'll think twice about saying something like that". Being the disgusting man he seems to be, he licks the side of my face, I immediately pull back, and slap him across the face, so his head snaps to the side and a red mark the shape of a hand starts to appear.

I calmly walk back to Magnus who just stares at me in shock, then I see a grin start to make its way across his features "THAT WAS FRICKING AWESOME LITTLE ONE!" he yells, I just grin back, but I see Magnus staring at something behind me, so I turn and see something I didn't expect to see. Izzy and Simon and Alec staring wide eyed open mouthed at me.

**YAY! another chapter!**

**Do you know where 'little one' is from?  
**

**If you're awesome like me (cough cough) you'll know!**

**R&R**

**Let me know what you though, good? Bad? What do you think should happen next?**

**-Anna**


End file.
